


Green Light

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Kept Boy Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The searing sound of flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I've been wanting to write a fic that was based mostly on a derogatory language / slut shaming kink for a while so then I started writing this one but then a Daddy kink creeped in and it kinda got a little mixed up BUT IN THE END this fic happened and it ended up like this so here, have it, read it, hate it, love it, whatever you want. Do it. Please.

The searing sound of flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the bedroom. Cas bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let stray noises escape from his mouth. Dean, on the other hand, was standing back, mouth watering at the pretty picture of Cas on all fours, ass bright red from all the slaps Dean had given to it, legs spread and thighs trembling from being in that position for so long. Dean paused and laid a gentle hand on Cas’ ass, smoothing over the red skin. “Color?” he asked, wanting to make sure that Cas was enjoying this just as much as Dean was. Sure enough, Cas opened his mouth to speak, and Dean couldn’t help but grin at the answer.

“Green, Daddy,” Cas managed, relishing in the warmth of Dean’s hand against him. Soon, Cas felt Dean’s hand move, spreading his cheeks and brushing a thumb over his hole that was still wet from earlier. Cas couldn’t help but let out a whimper at the sensation. Dean had placed Cas’ favorite dildo on the bed along with a bottle of lube before slouching in the chair they had in the corner of their room for occasions just like that. He proceeded to shoot Cas that little smirk that only Cas got to see and a little nod that Cas understood. Dean had stopped Cas before he got to come, however, so now it was both Dean and Cas who were dying to come. And the spanking? That had just been Dean teasing Cas. Dean knew that Cas got off on being spanked almost as much as Dean got off on spanking Cas. Dean smirked and pulled his hand away.

“Eager for cock, huh, princess?” Dean asked to which Cas shifted and nodded. “Daddy’s best little cockslut, aren’t you, angel?” Dean questioned to which Castiel held back a groan at the words.

“Yes, Daddy,” Cas responded like the good little boy he was trying to be. Dean let out a breath of air, taking his hand away from Castiel and letting it fall by his side.

“Roll over.” The command was simple so Cas did as told, glad that his legs and arms could have some rest from the position they had been in. He rolled onto his back, letting his head rest against the pillows.

Dean looked down at Cas and Cas couldn't help but smirk at the way Dean looked at him, the way he looked at him as though he was the most delicious dessert he had ever seen. Dean's eyes roamed over the expanse of fair, not to mention _young_ skin. His eyes caught on his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. Dean crawled up on the bed, sitting between Cas’ legs and wrapping a hand loosely around his dick, causing Cas to buck up into the touch, a little whine escaping his throat.

Dean smiled and looked up at Cas’ eyes that were sparkling with lust, with pleading, and that sneaky little sparkle that always remained when Dean was about to fuck him. Once Cas had caught eye contact with Dean, he bit his lip and spread his legs as wide as they could go, bending his knees slightly. An even wider smiled tugged at Dean’s lips as he looked away from Castiel for a moment. “Fake cock just isn't enough for you, huh, sweetheart?”

Cas shook his head. “No, Daddy.”

“You need something real to fill up that greedy little hole, don't you?” Dean began, starting to crawl over Castiel, nipping at his skin along the way. Castiel shifted when Dean was halfway up his body, his gaze dead set on Cas’. It was a stare that Cas couldn't help but hold. Cas nodded shyly and Dean raised an eyebrow as he got so that he was straddling Cas, face level with Cas’. “That because you're a whore? A little slut?” Dean growled. Cas licked his lips and nodded again.

“Only yours though. Your whore, your slut, and I only want your cock, Daddy,” Castiel murmured, making his eyes go all wide, filling them with an innocence that was obviously fake but, God, did it drive Dean crazy.

Dean, sure enough, had to fight the urge to groan and kiss Cas right there and then. But he knew he couldn't, it was part of the game.

He leaned down, his cheek brushing Castiel’s before whispering in his ear, ‘Beg for it.’ And boy, did Cas like begging. Well, he would never admit it, but he did.

“Please, Daddy, I’ve been a good boy, done everything you asked. I’ve been waiting so patiently for your cock and I need it, Daddy, please. You’re right, I'm a dirty little slut, I'm a whore, but I'm yours and I only want your cock, please,’ Cas begged. The sound was like liquid gold in Dean’s ears. He grinned and pulled away to look down at Cas’ eyes that were full of pleading. And Dean would have been fully satisfied with fucking Cas right then but he figured why not prolong this a little more? He always liked Cas when got needy.

“You think that you've been a good boy?” Dean asked to which Cas simply nodded. “And you think that you deserve it?”

“Daddy, please,” Cas whined, growing impatient. He had been hard for what felt like hours and Dean was just making things worse.

“Answer the question,” Dean said in a tone that Cas recognized as the ‘Do not fuck with me, Castiel,’ so he blinked, holding back a sigh of exasperation.

“Yes,” Cas said simply. Dean searched Castiel's eyes before bringing one hand up and letting his thumb pull Cas’ lower lip down.

“Color?” he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Green,” Cas responded almost as soon as Dean finished talking. Dean smoothed a hand over Cas’ cheek before talking.

“Lift your legs up to your chest,” Dean told Cas as he got back between Cas’ legs and grabbed the bottle of lube that was still on the bed from earlier. Castiel smiled and did as told, watching as Dean popped open the cap and drizzled lube onto two fingers. Dean shifted as he eased in two fingers, figuring that Cas was already stretched enough from earlier to take them. Sure enough, Cas took them with a grateful sigh. Dean heard the noise and grinned. “God, you really like having anything inside of you, don't you?” Dean asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, Da- Ah, fuck!” Cas yelped as Dean's fingers hit his prostate. Dean grinned and pressed harder, rubbing incessantly until Cas was whimpering and squirming underneath him.

“Too much, baby?” Dean asked to which Castiel nodded. Dean knew that when Cas said it was too much it really meant that he was about ten seconds away from coming, so Dean pulled his fingers away, sitting back to look at Cas who was clutching the sheets with white knuckles. Cas looked up at Dean and shot him a glare, being aggravated that he had averted his second orgasm of the day. Dean swatted his thigh sharply and Cas whined. “Don’t you dare give me that look. I will spank you again,” Dean threatened in that same, ‘Do not fuck with me, Castiel,’ tone, so all Castiel could do was groan and throw his head back against the pillows.

Dean sighed and soothed a hand over where he had just hit. “You're gonna get to come, sweetheart, just be patient, okay? You can be a good boy for Daddy, yeah?” Dean said. Castiel looked up at him and nodded. “Good,” Dean said before slipping his fingers back into Castiel, this time adding a third. Cas bit his lip and shut his eyes, simply feeling Dean's fingers slide in and out of him. He didn't need to be stretched for much longer, however, so luckily, soon enough Dean was pulling his fingers out. 

Castiel opened his eyes, looking up at Dean's that were hungry and lust filled. “You ready to have something real up that pretty little hole of yours?” Dean asked and Cas nodded aggressively. Dean grinned and lined himself up with Cas, sliding in slowly until his skin was flush against Cas’. “Oh, God,” Cas moaned, whilst Dean swore loudly. Both men took a moment to breathe before Cas hooked his ankles behind Dean’s head and looked Dean in the eye. 

“God, you always feel so fucking good, Cas,” Dean groaned. Cas grinned that slow, sly grin of his and surged up to kiss Dean, who moaned into the kiss, shifting before pulling halfway out and thrusting back in, jostling Cas so that he gasped into Dean's open mouth. Dean brought his hands out to the sides, taking Cas’ hands in his and bringing them upwards and above his head, holding both his wrists in one hand whilst the other cupped his jaw. 

His hips started a rhythm that began slow but started to get faster and faster until the bed was creaking and the sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing off the walls of the bedroom. Not that you could hear it over the fact that Castiel was moaning like a Goddamn pornstar. Not that that bothered either of them, however. Dean always said that he liked hearing Cas’ voice when it was hoarse from screaming Dean’s name.

Fairly soon into it Cas whimpered loudly, arching off the bed. Dean grinned and nipped at the skin of Castiel’s neck. “Right there?” he asked simply, though he already knew the answer. Sure enough, Cas nodded as best he could.

“God, yes, fuck, yes, oh,” Castiel panted, his hands clenching into fists where they were held above his head. “More, Daddy, more, please,” Cas begged. Dean sucked a mark on his neck before thrusting his hips even harder.

“Can’t get enough, can you, angel?” Dean groaned. Cas shook his head with a moan. Dean pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lip was caught between his teeth. He looked so pretty like that, so beautiful. “God, Cas, fucking perfect,” Dean muttered almost to himself as he gave Cas everything he had. “So beautiful.”

Cas heard the words vaguely in the back of his head and let out a little noise of recognition that made Dean smile softly. Castiel would’ve said something but he was about ten seconds away from coming and he could tell that Dean was too just by the way that his thrusts were changing because Cas and Dean had been fucking long enough for Cas to know when Dean was on the edge of coming. Dean could also tell that Cas was close by the little, ‘unh, unh’s’ that were coming out of his mouth and the fact that his breath was coming in shorter pants. 

Sure enough, Castiel opened his mouth to speak. “I’m, fuck, I’m-” And then those pretty blue eyes shot open as Cas arched off the bed with this beautiful mix of a whine and a moan and a sigh coming out of his mouth that was shaped in a little ‘o.’ Dean watched it happen, felt hot come spurting between their bellies as Cas clenched around him. And it only took a couple more thrusts before Dean was coming with a long groan of Cas’ name on his lips, and his hand gripping tighter around Cas’ wrists that were still being held above his head.

The two panted for a moment before Dean let go of Cas’ wrists and pulled back so that Cas could unhook his legs from behind Dean. Dean pulled out slowly and Cas let out a tiny whimper at the loss. Dean looked up at Cas, who was still panting, and a slow smile appeared on Castiel’s face. Dean couldn’t help but match it as he surged forwards and kissed Cas. Cas hummed into the kiss that turned sloppy, lazy smiles interspersed with it. When Dean pulled away he looked Cas right in the eye. “You’re fucking incredible, you know that, right?” Dean murmured appreciatively. Cas smirked, a little twinkle in his eye.

“So you’ve told me,” he responded, kissing Dean chastely once more.

“Well, I should tell you more often,” Dean said before leaning over to the bedside table to grab some tissues so that he could clean both him and Cas off.

“Mmm, I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Castiel sighed as he shifted in bed. There was a comfortable silence wherein Dean cleaned both him and Cas off before throwing away the tissues and flopping back down on the bed next to Cas. 

“C’mere,” he said, reaching a hand out for Cas who shuffled closer to him with a smile, fitting his body with Dean’s. There was another pause where Dean simply ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and Cas practically purred at the feeling, loving how it felt to have his head fit in the crook of Dean’s neck. “I love you, y’know,” Dean whispered, breaking the silence. Cas smiled softly and nuzzled his head into Dean’s neck.

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel sighed back causing Dean to smile, placing a sweet kiss on top of Cas’ head.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. *Coughs* That just happened. If, you are in fact reading this and if you did, in fact, read through the entirety of that fic then thank you so much!! Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought, even if it's just advice or something that you'd like to see in a future fic!! Seeing something in my inbox always brightens my day :) So, again, thank you for reading and I hope that you're having a wonderful day / night!! :D <3


End file.
